Sky Dragon Slayer Magic
Sky Dragon Slayer Magic is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic, and a type of Dragon Slayer Magic that utilizes air. Information *'Type': Caster Magic, Lost Magic, Dragon Slayer Magic *'Users': Wendy Marvell, Grandeeney Description A type of Magic which grants the user various characteristics belonging to a Sky Dragon, allowing them to incorporate the element of air into their body. However, unlike other types of Dragon Slayer Magic, Sky Dragon Slayer Magic is also geared more towards healing and support rather than just offense. The healing power granted by it is extremely high, having been described as capable of healing wounds inflicted by a real Dragon. Concretely, it was enough to almost completely cure most injuries it was used on so far, and to nullify the effects of powerful poisons, and is capable of restoring the body internally and externally including a patient's fatigue and body stress, something made more formidable by the fact that healing Magic is long-lost, and believed to be nonexistent anymore. However, employing such exclusive powers seems to be very tiring for the user, who can’t make use of them in consecutive reprises, nor can the Sky Dragon Slayer use their Magic to heal and restore themselves. In addition to healing, Sky Dragon Slayer Magic can also grant support in battle, by boosting allies' physical prowess. Despite healing and support being its main abilities, this form of Magic, like other types of Dragon Slayer Magic, is said to possess great destructive power, with its offensive spells taking the form of whirlwinds produced by the user. Being a form of Dragon Slayer Magic, the user of this type of Magic can consume external sources of air (those that are not produced by them) to restore their body and vitality. While air is seemingly easier to obtain than other elements commonly employed by Dragon Slayers, it should be noted that user of Sky Dragon Slayer Magic are directly affected by the air surrounding them, meaning that, if the air were to be clean, they would become more powerful, but if it were to be heavily polluted, they would become unable to use such Magic as a result. Spells Wendy's Spells Basic Spells Supportive *'Sky Dragon's Healing Spell': Sky Dragon Slayers are able to utilize a powerful healing Magic, previously believed to be long-lost. Such power has been described as being capable of healing injuries inflicted by a real Dragon. The user's power is capable of manipulating clean air, to perform various feats, such as draining poison from an infected victim. By using a lot of energy, the user can even revive people that are in a near-death state. With the use of this Magic, the user is also capable of restoring the body internally and externally including a patient's fatigue and body stress. However, it has also been noted that the user cannot heal their own injuries. *'Troia': The user generates a sphere of energy between their hands and then touches the target with it, affecting their sense of balance. Wendy Marvell has used this spell on several occasions to heal Natsu Dragneel's severe motion sickness. In spite of its long-lasting properties, the spell's effect is only temporary, and, if cast continuously, it will become useless. *'Vernier': A supportive spell that, by chanting out an incantation, allows the user to temporarily enhance the targets' movement speed by surrounding them with Magical Auras. When cast, the target, and/or user, is able to hover around at their own discretion within said magical aura. It can be employed upon multiple allies, and also on the caster themselves. This spell can also be cast alongside both Arms and Armor. The incantation for the spell is "O swift wind that dashes through the heavens!.... '''VERNIER!". *'''Arms: After reciting an enchantment and generating a flat, elongated oval mass of Magic before their hands, the user surrounds the target in a quavering magical aura, enhancing their offensive power for a certain period of time. It can be used on multiple allies at once, and can also be used in conjunction with other supportive spells simultaneously, such as Vernier and Armor. The incantation for the spell is "O strengthen of arm to cleave the heavens! '''ARMS!". *'''Armor: The user chants "Armor", which grants either the caster, or the target, enhanced defenses for a unspecified amount of time. The spell can be cast in conjunction with Arms and Vernier. The incantation for the spell is "O shield of wind to guard the heavens! '''ARMOR!". *'''Ile Arms: By chanting "Ile Arms", the user doubles the offence-increasing effects of the original Arms spell. *'Ile Armor': By chanting "Ile Armor", the user doubles the defense-increasing effects of the original Armor spell. *'Ile Vernier': By chanting "Ile Vernier", the user doubles the speed-increasing effects of the original Vernier spell. *'Anomaly Recovery Magic: Raise': A supportive spell that allows the user to negate any spell that has an effect on their, or the target's, body. This spell can be cast on multiple targets. *'Anomaly Resistance Enchant: Re-Raise': Re-raise is a supportive spell that allows the user to prevent any bodily anomalies inflicted unto them from taking effect. Offensive *'Sky Dragon's Roar': The user quickly gathers and releases a large quantity of air from their mouth in the form of a tornado-like blast. This spell is presumed to be very powerful; enough, in any case, to destroy one of the Lacrima crystals powering Nirvana and match Sherria Blendy's own breath attack. The user is also able to combine this attack with a healing spell to counter an attack, healing the target, and, for example, restoring lost memories. *'Sky Dragon's Claw': The user generates large winds from their feet while swinging their leg down on the target. *'Sky Dragon's Wing Attack': The user generates a large whirlwind from each of their arms, which twists and rotates to attack the targets in the surrounding area. *'Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang': The user cloaks one of their hands in a whirlwind and strikes the target with their fingertips, leaving behind a trail of wind. *'Sky Dragon's Wave Wind': The user swings their hand and subsequently generates a large and very powerful tornado. Advanced Spells Supportive *'Milky Way': The user draws an intricate Magic circle on the ground, kneeling in the middle of it. As the user chants the words used to activate the spell, the user throws their arms to the air and a beam of light springs from the earth into the sky, creating a ripple of light that moves outwards in bursts. These beams of light sparkle like stars and form ribbons of light that move throughout the area, touching everything that once contained life. If a stray soul is discovered, the user clasps their hands together as if in prayer, and the Magic circle glows brightly. The bands of light come together, swirling to create a portal through which the summoned Dragon soul emerges. In order to summon the Dragon's soul, the soul itself has to be inside the range of the spell. The caster is also not able to summon souls that have already ascended to heaven. Offensive *'Shattering Light: Sky Drill': The user moves into a wide stance, spreading their arms wide and causing a fast wind barrier to form, which surrounds them and their opponent and prevents either from escaping. The user then moves their arms in a counter-clockwise direction, causing the wind wall to contract inwards around their opposition, sending them flying upwards into the air and crashing back down to the ground. Category:Caster Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Ancient Spell